


Uncommon Cases Department

by Sharky456



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Detective Nicole, F/F, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, mention of cases but nothing graphic, profiler Waverly, there be sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky456/pseuds/Sharky456
Summary: They solve a case together. No graphic descriptions of crimes but there's mentions.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Uncommon Cases Department

Nicole was certainly not one to whip her dick out in her office. She did occasionally have friendly hook-ups with the head of the lab department in it. But it only happened when a case was nowhere near being solved and there was too much weight on her and Rosita’s shoulders.

Ever since the new profiler was brought in, the detective found herself getting hard just at the sight of her. The usually tight pencil skirt, the fitted blouse and blazer, even the way she paired them with her huge tweed coats over her tiny frame was fucking sexy to Nicole. Waverly Earp never showed much skin, but she didn’t need to, her face was angelic. What had Nicole throbbing in her slacks though was the way she got engrossed in her element and spoke with such confidence. And all that psychology jargon, it had Nicole’s head spinning.

There was definitely something wrong with her, she thought as she sunk into her chair behind her tanker desk in her basement office.

The “Uncommon Cases Department ” had been shoved into the basement as the local press kept showing up at the precinct to harass them.

Nicole unzipped her trousers and pulled her hardening cock out. She had no heating in her office and gracefully offered her space heater to one Waverly Earp a month back, so she hoped the cold would force her hard-on down.

She scooted to the edge of her chair and tucked her lower half as close to the metal front face as her long legs allowed. Carefully she spread out her case notes next to the case file and set to go over everything again. There must have been something they were all blind to.

The cold and the violence of the case had her cock limp in minutes. She sighed thankfully as she tucked herself back in her slacks and straightened up in her chair.

She got back to work and it was only when Rosita walked in that she realised how late it was.

*The last analysis just finished.* The brunette said and tossed a two page report in front of the detective.

Nicole stood and stretched. She grabbed the report and leaned against a filing cabinet as she read.

*How the fuck can we still have nothing? * Nicole asked, her eyes scanning over the possible DNA matches table again before glaring at the “NO CONCLUSIVE MATCH FOUND”.

*They’re mocking us.* Rosita growled as she walked over to the redhead.

*I have the biggest damn brains working on this case and what do I get?* Nicole threw the report at the door with such strength the pages crumbled like an accordion. *Absolutely fuck all is what I get.*

*I’m sorry, it’s not your fault. If its anyone’s it’s mine.* The detective sighed.

Rosita pulled the frustrated detective in for hug. Usually they’d be fucking each others frustration out but this case was seriously affecting them.

*Come on, let’s go home. Enough of this for tonight.*

Nicole drove the scientist home, she was not letting her ride the train alone at midnight. And collapsed on her couch as soon as she made it to her apartment.

She woke up with a headache so fierce she couldn’t even deal with swapping her contact lenses. She showered, shoved herself in a navy suit and grabbed her eye glasses on her way out.

When she headed down the station’s stairs to the basement, her dark sunglasses were still on her face and she was palming her second cup of coffee.

Nicole slipped inside her office, entirely not up to dealing with anyone today. She tossed her sunglasses, gun and badge in a drawer and slipped on her glasses before attempting to sort last nights case notes.

What a clusterfuck, the detective got increasingly more annoyed just reading all the case file. She needed to find something but the MO kept changing and the murders got more and more twisted. They didn’t even have a solid victim profile. All they had was that the vics were found in the same woods.

Nicole froze. She flipped Rosita’s report pages to their blank side and frantically dragged her fountain pen in messy scribbles.

*Of fucking course, I’m so fucking dumb.* She mumbled through her hurried jotting.

She stood as soon as she finished. Tucked her pen and glasses in her blazer’s inner pocket and folded the report pages in her back pocket. A hurried sip of her now lukewarm coffee sent her running down the hallway to the profiler’s office.

She burst through the door so suddenly, Waverly Earp had yelped and jumped in her chair. Nicole had approached quickly and slapped her hopefully readable notes in front of her.

*Cult?*

The profiler squinted. She glanced at the messy writing and at the slightly shaking frame in front of her.

*I think you should cut down your caffeine intake, detective.*

Nicole really couldn’t process that at the moment. She pointed at her notes on the woman’s desk and repeated herself before she turned and left. A short jog had her in the archives closet. Fingers flipped through the files efficiently and plucked the desired files.

There were other cases like this, long before Nicole even joined the force. But there were years between them and thus were considered unrelated. But they all happened in these woods.

A knock on her door had her jerking her head so fast her glasses had slipped sideways.

*Yea?* She asked as she righted her glasses.

*It’s not a cult, detective, there’s no link to anything to suggest that. * Waverly Earp stated and closed the door behind her.

*Okay I knew you’d say that. Look, * She gestured to the two other files on her desk. *There were two other cases, one 30 years ago and the other 24 years ago. Both victims were found in the woods, one male, one female. They were both found clothed but the ME reported injuries consistent with rape in both cases.* Nicole stood and rounded her desk to the profiler.

Waverly looked up from her own notepad. Noticed for the first time the tortoiseshell glasses on the taller Detective’s face. She stepped between the desk and the redhead and leaned over the notes on the desk.

*So what you’re trying to suggest is not only that these are cult murders but also that, what? Someone revived a 25 year old cult? *

She momentarily felt the detective move closer to look over her shoulder but the woman retreated quickly.

*Yes. They were found in the same woods. * Nicole stated.

*The same woods, yes, but in different areas. And lots of serial killers dump their bodies in the woods. * Waverly argued.

*All of them found clothed, raped, in front of trees. * Nicole’s voice was taking on a frantic colour.

*All of them were killed too. * Waverly snipped back sarcastically.

Nicole’s face darkened as she regarded the profiler.

*Come on, I want to go over the scenes with you.*

The detective pocketed her eyeglasses and slipped her service revolver into her shoulder holster. She clipped her badge to her belt and slipped her sunglasses through the waistband of her trousers.

The profiler was looking very beautiful standing there but Nicole was so annoyed at her sarcasm.

She didn’t even wait for the smaller woman’s response, before she tightened her tie and walked out. The detective was already at the front desk, requesting a vehicle when the profiler caught up after she went to retrieve her coat.

The drive was filled with tense silence and the walk to each scene was filled with Waverly holding begrudgingly on to the Detective’s arm for stability.

They were back in the car, parked at the edge of the woods when Nicole finally spoke.

*So, what do you think now?*

*What? Nothing changes, detective, nothing can be added to the profile sheet. * Waverly replied, her frustration clear to the detective.

Nicole started the car. *The victims were found on the roots of red wood trees. *

Waverly’s face scrunched.

*I have awakened. * the brunette whispered. *Dormant, for some reason, until now.* she said louder. The trees' meaning of "awakening" was pretty known among the people who practised magic and occultism. 

Nicole nodded as she raced back to the station.

*It’s still not a cult, but at least I can built a profile now. * Waverly stated when they walked back in Nicole’s office.

*What? Of course it’s a cult. Bodies under redwood trees, the murders happened on Balsamic moon dates. Its more than one person, its a cult. What else could it fucking be?! * Nicole raised her voice unintentionally at the end.

Waverly turned to her so abruptly, the detective had to take a step back, her gun clanked in the desk drawer clumsily as she fumbled it.

*What did you just say? *

The redhead frowned and repeated herself.

*Did you not read my--*

Whatever she was about to say got smashed against Waverly Earp’s lips. Who had a hand tightly wrapped in her forest green tie.

She got pushed back as suddenly as she got pulled in.

*Did you really expect me to make out that chicken scratch? I’m going to tell Nedley about the cult. Do not leave this office. * the small brunette stated, released the crumpled silk from her fist and left.

Nicole blinked and scoffed. She replaced her glasses on her face and grabbed her own notes. The detective burst in the captain’s office two minutes after Waverly and totally and completely interrupted to point out that tomorrow had a Balsamic Moon night. She launched into a hurriedly made plan to track the perpetrators. A cult meant a large group of people visiting the coves of redwood. They just needed to patrol.

*Cole! * Nedley’s exclamation startled her enough to pause, but not stop.

*No! It’s been almost a year, the body count has reached 10, there’s 2 more sets of Balsamic Moon dates and I won’t stand to see them bring more deaths! *

Waverly started to protest that her shitty plan completely disregarded that a solid profile construction could eliminate all the man power and lead to the cult’s base of operation. Straight to arrests.

Understandably, Nedley kicked them out and stated not to bother him unless they’re both bringing him a plan of action.

Back in Nicole’s office, the detective was out of her blazer and she was angrily listening to Waverly’s rant as she sipped her cold coffee.

She soon had enough. She stood up and towered over Waverly, cornering her against the immovable metal tanker desk.

*You’ve been in this department for, what, 2 months? I’ve been on this case since the first body. I won’t sit here and listen to any more of your bullshit. *

And Waverly slapped her. It was a good strong slap and Nicole knew she was deserving of it. She was thankful for her glasses curled temples or else they’d have gone flying.

Nicole’s reaction wasn’t what she expected. She pressed her whole body against the smaller woman’s, wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and kissed her.

Waverly was so caught off guard that she kissed back. Their kiss was angry and full of sharp edges. It soon softened though, the two relaxing against each other as the profiler slid her hands over the detective’s shoulders.

Nicole was hard and aware of it and that meant so was Waverly. The redhead shuffled her hips harder against the smaller woman, her hands fell to her waist. Waverly took a hand out of red hair and pushed herself up on the desk.

Then everything turned frantic. Nicole struggled to shift Waverly’s skirt up her thighs and Waverly hurriedly unbuckled the leather shoulder holster with one hand, as the other rubbed Nicole over her slacks. The detective slipped a hand over Waverly’s underwear and pushed against her clit. Waverly let out a small moan and her hands returned to the taller woman’s trousers. Then Nicole’s hand went for heated flesh and Waverly’s hands flew back into red hair.

Nicole slipped slowly inside Waverly while keeping contact with her clit with the heel of her palm. She lowered her zipper and pulled her hard cock out with the other hand. She slowly jerked herself as the other woman moaned against her lips. Waverly reached for her cock and she moaned as a soft hand wrapped around her.

Waverly pulled away and leaned back. A perfect eyebrow rose and Nicole nodded. Nicole’s free hand reached for the profile’s underwear and tugged the fabric aside. She then wrapped it around Waverly’s waist and pulled her closer to the edge of the desk. The redhead slipped her fingers out of the smaller woman and slathered her cock with the wetness.

A quick confirmation of consent and then Nicole slipped into the woman that had been making her hard almost daily just by existing. The detective anchored her hands behind the profiler’s ass, on the desk and slowly sunk deeper inside her.

Waverly groaned and locked her legs around the redhead’s waist. Her fingers were digging in to the taller, woman’s back and her lips were sealed under her ear.

*I’ve wanted to fuck you since you transferred here. * Nicole whispered against her temple.

She started thrusting. *I’ve left every briefing meeting hard, because of you.*

Waverly moaned at the words and fisted the crisp white dress shirt. Nicole’s hands were now handling her breasts and her thrusts were getting rougher and Waverly’s sounds could only be quiet with a kiss.

The detective had more to say.

*Watching you talk so passionately about your theories and so confident and all that jargon you keep throwing around. * The next few thrusts were hard and had the brunette clench around her deliciously.

Waverly could only curse.

*It makes me throb, Waverly. * Nicole husked in her ear and bit the straining jaw muscle under her lips.

Waverly in response muffled her scream by clamping her teeth on Nicole’s clothed clavicle. Her orgasm was so strong Nicole almost came with her, in her.

Nicole waited inside Waverly as long as she could with the way the smaller woman trembled and shivered through the aftershocks of her orgasm. When she was on the verge of insanity she pulled out and scrambled for the pack of tissues she kept in a drawer. Nicole came with Waverly’s hands in her hair and lips against hers.

They cleaned up and righted their clothes. The awkwardness Nicole could see in the woman was killing her. So Nicole cupped her beautiful face softly and kissed her. Waverly melted against her and her hands raised to hold on to Nicole’s wrists.

Unfortunately before Nicole could say anything, there was a knock on her door. They sprang apart and grabbed whatever piece of paper was available for their scrabbling hands.

*Come in. * Nicole called, pushing her glasses higher up her nose with a finger.

*Detective Haught, captain Nedley wants you and Dr. Earp in his office with a plan by the end of his day. *

*Alright, thanks Lonnie. * Nicole let a small smile out to pacify the nervous officer.

He backed his head out of the doorframe with a sheepish smile and closed the door.

They both checked their wristwatches. They had an hour and change to come up with a plan. Nicole parked herself against her filing cabinet and gestured for Waverly to have her chair.

*What do you suggest?* Nicole asked.

*What? Suddenly my theories aren’t bullshit? * Waverly narrowed her eyes.

Nicole crouched in front of the woman, her hands squeezing the seat cushion corners, next to Waverly’s crossed knees.

*I’m sincerely sorry for calling your theories bullshit, Waverly. I was mad and let my anger get the best of me. * Nicole tried to put every ounce of honesty behind her words. Because she meant them.

*I’m sorry for slapping you. * Waverly cupped her cheek with a hand and smiled.

*I clearly wasn’t offended by it. * The detective winked and stood up.

Waverly blushed and cleared her throat. Small hands plucked messy notes off of Nicole’s desk and she did her best to decipher the hieroglyphs the detective had for a handwriting.

Nicole grinned and searched in her pockets for a handkerchief to clean her glasses, before going over her notes too.

Waverly asked for a map of the wooded area and a blank piece of paper. The detective ruffled through the desk drawers to provide.

*If this is a cult, they need a large area close to the woods. To work and place the bodies against the trees. * The profiler spoke.

The detective stood over her shoulder, one hand on the desk and the other on the back of her chair. The redhead took out her own pen and circled an area.

*Used to be a saw mill. Then it was a warehouse. It hasn’t been registered as anything in at least a decade. *

Then she circled 2 more locations, all abandoned and all close to the woods.

*Okay if the victims are raped while alive, then cut into and then left to die on site, at the tree roots then, * Waverly paused.

*Redwood doesn’t grow in direct sunlight, so the building at the Eastern side of the woods is out. * Nicole crossed out one circle.

Waverly looked at her with raises eyebrows.

*My grandpa was a park ranger. * She shrugged.

*Okay, then it has to be this one, * Waverly circled the building off of the main road.

*Why not the saw mill? * the detective questioned.

*It’s too obvious and near a main road and a creek. It doesn’t fit. *

Nicole looked her over for a very intense minute then nodded.

*Let’s take it to Nedley. *

She shrugged her blazer back on and tucked her glasses in it. But before she could reach the door, Waverly’s hand was holding her back.

*You-, uh, you’re-* the woman mumbled and pointed at the detective’s crotch.

Of course, Nicole was hard.

*I meant everything I said when we-* Waverly covered the redhead’s mouth with a hand and blushed.

Nicole just chuckled and kissed her palm.

*No one will notice, let’s go. * The detective said and opened the door and strutted down the hallway.

The significantly cooler air of the hallway worked and both of them were well put together by the time they got to the captain’s office.

Nedley basically gave them free reign. They set up a team, and decided to storm both suspected buildings just in case.

The raid went well and they saved two people. The man and woman were taken to the hospital and the detective and profiler went back to the station. They didn’t have to do interrogation as they caught the cult members in the act and there was body cam footage.

Nicole and Waverly were in Nicole’s office, arranging the case notes into a folder.

*Will you go out to dinner with me? Friday night? * Nicole blurted as she closed the drawer.

*You always work backwards huh? * Waverly teased, her hands reaching for Nicole’s tie knot.

*Say yes? * Nicole smiled.

Waverly kissed her instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to get it out of my brain so i can study for my exams without thinking about wayhaught fucking on a desk. Wanted it to be smut but somehow plot happened.


End file.
